


Могла ли я спастись?

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: История оканчивается, не начавшись, потому что Рико сожрал алый крошитель.





	Могла ли я спастись?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Котенок с гранатой (https://ficbook.net/authors/136345)

Человеческая жизнь так хрупка, но я никогда об этом не задумывалась. Я была уверена: у меня будет чудесная жизнь, и проживу я ее счастливо, наслаждаясь каждым днем. Потому я старалась: училась, мечтала, изучала Бездну, предвкушая свои будущие походы и приключения. Но все зря. Все мои мечты, желания, планы теперь не имеют смысла. Потому что я умерла. И пусть я еще жива, но это не имеет значения: пройдет день или два, а может, всего несколько часов до того момента, как меня переварят внутренности гигантского монстра. Я не знаю, как он появился там и почему встретился именно мне, может быть, это боги наказали меня за излишнюю самоуверенность, а может – сама Бездна.

Я прокручиваю в голове, как все произошло. Могло ли все повернуться иначе? Что я, маленькая девочка с красным свистком, могла сделать против многотонной громадины, желавшей сожрать моего друга? И что бы я ни пыталась придумать, понимаю: ничего. Я не могла сделать ничего. Ничего!

Но… Но ведь я не могла стоять и смотреть, как умирает мой друг. Как бы я жила потом, если бы ничего не сделала?

Как бы я посмотрела в глаза друзьям, воспитателям?

Как бы я спала, если бы каждый день мне снилось одно и то же: алый крошитель проглатывает Натта и уплывает в глубины Бездны. Смогла бы я спать?

И все же сейчас, когда мое тело медленно разъедает желудочный сок чудовища, я могу спросить себя: может быть, мне стоило просто убежать? Или я не имею права даже на такой глупый вопрос? Я не знаю и не хочу знать.

А может быть, я могла бы сбежать от него, от чудовища, которое летело за мной по пятам и обдавало своим зловонным дыханием. «Что ж от него так воняет?!» – тогда подумала я. А теперь знаю: рядом со мной в едком желудочном соке плавают останки таких же неудачников. Хотя, возможно, хозяевам этой руки и ноги повезло больше: может быть, крошитель просто откусил их, оставив человека в живых. Впрочем, их хозяева могли умереть, качая обрубок, истекая кровью и сходя с ума от боли и страха. Так что мне, наверное, даже повезло.

Могла ли я спастись? Как? Я в сотый раз задаю себе этот вопрос, чтобы избежать боли и страданий, и не могу их избежать. Каждая клеточка кожи ноет и сопротивляется, но чудовища Бездны способны переварить даже сталь, куда уж моему детскому тельцу. У меня нет шансов, я не могу выбраться, я умру здесь, став обедом для алого монстра.

Надеюсь, я хотя бы смогла спасти Натта. Или, может быть, он плавает где-то здесь, раскушенный пополам и смешавшийся с кровавыми останками. Надеюсь, что нет. Жаль, что он не найдет моего тела и не узнает, что приключилось со мной. Надеюсь, его не накажут. Может, даже поверят во встречу с алым крошителем. Хотя я об этом уже не узнаю, мне нравится думать о чем-то таком. Как будто я еще жива.

Могла ли я спастись? Могу ли я спастись? Стоит ли моя жизнь спасения? Может быть, найдется кто-то, кто убьет этого монстра и вытащит меня наружу, сотрет с кожи желудочный сок, смоет кровь и другую грязь, погладит по голове и скажет: «Все будет хорошо». Может быть, мне повезло, и монстр летит к городу? Там его уничтожат, а я окажусь спасена. Лишь бы нашелся кто-нибудь..

Кто-нибудь…

Ведь я не хочу умирать. Я хочу вернуться, но сама я не справлюсь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, спасите меня! Я умираю, слышите, слышите! Кто-нибудь!

Кто-нибудь…

Могла ли я спастись?..


End file.
